


The Writings of Frenzy: Drabbles and Ideas

by Writing_Frenzy



Series: The Writings of Frenzy (My Dumping Grounds) [2]
Category: Bleach
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 06:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Frenzy/pseuds/Writing_Frenzy
Summary: A place for little drabbles and Ideas I have.1) Our Hallowed Lord (Warning: Violence, Language, Spoilers for the Bleach: Hell Verse )





	The Writings of Frenzy: Drabbles and Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> Summery: Did no one think it odd, not one bit strange, that it was only Ichigo's powers that could Level Hell itself, not the other Vizard? That his sister's chains, with no aid at all, removed themselves in time? That the very beings of hell itself, the Kushanada, were ever ready to lend their powers to the young teen, and watch as he took out the annoyance?
> 
> Sometimes, 'Ichigo being Ichigo' can't quiet cut it as an explanation. 
> 
> (Warning: Violence, Language, Spoilers for the Bleach: Hell Verse ) 
> 
> Just... Thoughts I had. This idea is very much gen, I just like the possibilities for it.

Golden eyes watched, narrowed in on the scene that played out before their eyes, taking in the orange haired teen that struggled, fought, and bled, and yet still-

"All you are doing is _running_ from your pain by taking revenge! All I want to do is save my friends, and I will! But I _refuse_ to sacrifice those around me for it! I _will_ fight with that solemn vow in my _Soul_!" was yelled, the boy expressing all that spirit and infusing it into those words, making gold eyes on black close.

-this youth refused to give up; not his life, not his morals, and not his friends. 

**_~"My Lord, he is worthy."~_** was spoken in the mind, the words quicker then any spoken word could be, even as a fist of one of the many Kushanada came down over the Substitute Soul Reaper 

_**~"Then lend him my power; he can handle a piece of it for this."~**_ The golden eyed being allowed, eyes opening again as he watched the skeletal being smash their hand over the boy, even as the girl screamed for him.

Their heart twinged at seeing that, making them close their eyes once more, having nothing to do with how their long orange and white hair got in their face, cover tanned skin dotting with white.

_"_ **King, open your eyes again, I'm missing out on the free show."** was growled through his mind, getting a huff from the being, even as they once more opened their eyes to take in one Kurosaki Ichigo's new 'form' as it were.

_"So, this is when the Trial took place; I'd wondered when it would happen..."_ was near whispered through the being's soul and mind, getting narrowed eyes in response.

"In the name of balance, the forces that be will do whatever they need to ensure that it keeps." the unique being answered, letting out a sigh even as he watch the now rather one-sided ass-kicking that was happening.

**"King, Fuck the powers that be, you were ripped from the timeline itself when you were about to die, just so you could be the one to lead Hell itself; your luck is shit."**

_"He does admittedly have a point. While we are from a whole other world from this youth here, there are striking similarities between them, and yet this version of you seems to be the only one that seems to have your luck... and ability for attracting all sorts of trouble."_

That got a snort, though golden eyes couldn't help but eye the orange haired teen that had just finished their battle, taking in the rather interesting armor made up of his power and the Kushanada.

**"... Whatever you are thinking King, I give it a yes, let's do it. Can we do it now, I can just feel how much fun it will be."**

_"And that should tell you to think just a little longer on said idea."_

"It's nothing big guys just... Thinking on how nice it would have been..." the figure dressed in a black and red yukata trailed off, eyes closing as they did.

**"King?"**

_"Ichigo?"_

"...Thinking how nice it would have been, if I had better guide for all the shit that entered my life..."

**"... Help from the King of Hell themselves, Lord of the Kushanada, not to mention a whole other version of Ichigo Kurosaki to top it all off... Hahahahah, hell King, when do we start?"** was laughed, glee at the idea showing easily in the Hallow's growing words.

_"You will need to think and act accordingly; not only will others be suspicious of your involvement, it could also attract the wrong kind of attention should any find the link between the two of you."_ was cautioned by the other part of his powers, making the mention Lord smile.

It was just a thought, but watching as the group ran through hell, one very alternate Kurosaki Ichigo couldn't help but think.

It has been a while since he's been to the living world; heavens knows it wouldn't hurt for some fresh air one in a while. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a place for thoughts and ideas; anything I post here is open to be adopted, so long as you credit!


End file.
